What a Great Summer
by Jenna4
Summary: What awaits Alicia Spinnet during the summer before 7th year? Well, alot....But a few questions: Will she *ever* get over Oliver Wood? Will she ever be nice to Di? and what is up with the voice in her bedroom!? *****FINISHED*****
1. The Beggining

What a Great Summer  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters/Setting/anything else that has to do with the Harry Potter series ((Written by J.K. Rowling (((And if you didn't know that.. then.. I just can't imagine..))) the plot is pretty much mine though.So yeah, um.Try not to flame it, seeing as this IS my first ficcy ^^  
  
  
  
Alicia Spinnet wakes up at 2:00 PM at her home in Northern London. She sits up, and looks around the room, which consists of a white bureau, various pictures in pink and white picture frames cover the surface of it. A white vanity is in one of the corners, atop this piece of furniture, are at least 12 tubes of lipstick, 4 palettes of eye shadow and blush each, 5 bottles of foundation, and 41 bottles of various colors of nail polish, none of these objects have ever been opened. Her eyes travel to the white shelves that hold many quidditch trophies, and small trinkets, her favorite, a small broom that flies around in circles, the words "Alicia Spinnet" carved into the side of the broom, whenever the broom flies, the tune to "Fur Elise" ((her favorite classical tune)) plays. Alicia smiles slightly, and takes in everything else in the room, the fuzzy pink carpet, the full-length mirror that hangs on her wall, and all of the other pink miscellaneous objects in the room. She yawns and looks up at the pink canopy of her bed, and smiles. She blinks and swings her feet over the edge of the bed; she slides on her fuzzy pink slippers and stretches. She walks over to her vanity, and picks up a pale pink incense burner, and gets a stick of incense out of the packet.  
  
"Fresh berries"  
  
She smiles and sets the stick of incense, inside the edge of the burner; she picks up her wand off of the nightstand. "Incend." Her words are cut off, by the sudden realization that she isn't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts.  
  
"Thank goodness for muggles!"  
  
Alicia picks up a lighter, also from her night table, she clicks it, and produces a flame. She touches the orange colored fire to the incense, and it lights, a scented red smoke comes from the incense, Alicia smiles, and takes her Yoga mat out of her closet, and lays it on the empty spot of floor in her bedroom. She sits down on the mat, and begins her Yoga exercises for that day. She practices for about half an hour, and then extinguishes the incense, and puts it away.  
  
"Nothing like a good round of Yoga to relax you in the morn-afternoon."  
  
She smiles and walks into her bathroom, which is ALSO pink, and takes her shower. After she finishes, she wraps a fuzzy pink towel around herself, and grabs her white "Quik-Dry" hair brush, a hair brush and blow dryer in one, and starts to brush her hair, while looking in the mirror.  
  
"Ah." she says happily "The first day of summer.. What should you do today Alicia?" she asks herself, then laughs slightly.  
  
Alicia walks back into her bedroom, still brushing her hair, and grabs some clothes out of her closet, a pair of baggy jeans, and a yellow tank top. She grabs a yellow hair elastic, and puts her hair into a high ponytail, and puts her slippers back on, then walks downstairs to the kitchen. Inside the country style room sits Donald Spinnet, Alicia's 45 year-old father, Diane Spinnet, Alicia's 40 year-old stepmother, and Jodie Spinnet, Alicia's 8 year-old, annoying-as-can-be half sister.  
  
"Oh.. Good afternoon Alicia!"  
  
Came her father's booming joyful voice  
  
"Hey Daddy!"  
  
Alicia smiles and kisses her father on the cheek.  
  
"Helloooooooooooooooooooooo Aliiiiiiiiiiiiii"  
  
Came the extremely high pitched voice of Jodie, her black pig tails high upon her head.  
  
"Hi Jodie."  
  
Alicia starts to help herself to a strawberry yogurt, and eats that for her breakfast.  
  
((A/N: I know it isn't interesting so far.But it will get better as soon as I develop some good stuff to happen.lol)) 


	2. They Walk, and They Talk

They Walk, and They Talk  
  
Alicia finishes her yogurt, throws her empty carton away, and places her spoon into the sink.  
  
"Hey Daddy?"  
  
"Yes Ali?"  
  
"Um.Can I go to Andi's house? She and I were going to take Babbette ((her silky terrier)) and Juniper ((Andi's Springier Spaniel)) for a walk."  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"So.Can I?"  
  
Donald looks at Alicia, as if thinking it over.  
  
"Well..Um, Alicia dear.We need you here to watch Jodie while we go shopping. So you'll have to take her with you if you go."  
  
Alicia rolls her eyes, while Jodie squeals with delight.  
  
"YES! I get to go with you guys!"  
  
Says Jodie delightfully.  
  
"Fine.C'mon Jo."  
  
Alicia walks into the laundry room, and grabs a royal blue leash off of a peg in the door.  
  
"C'mere Babbs!  
  
A tiny silky terrier runs up to her and yaps playfully. She ruffles the dog's hair and laughs; she attaches the leash onto Babb's collar.  
  
"Jodie! You ready?"  
  
"Coooooming Ali!"  
  
Jodie comes downstairs from her bedroom, wearing a jean skirt and a bright blue blouse, her hair still in the pigtails.  
  
"I'm aaaaaall ready! Don't I look pretty? Mommy put it on me!  
  
Jodie beams brightly, while Alicia nods sarcastically.  
  
"Let's get going. Andi is waiting!" "Bye Dad! C-ya Diane!"  
  
"Bye girls!"  
  
Came Donald and Diane at the same time, the two chuckled to themselves and Diane resumes doing the laundry, while Donald finishes reading the "Daily Prophet".  
  
The two girls leave the house, Babbs running along in front of them, her pink bow falling to the pavement as she runs; Alicia picks it up and stuffs it in her pocket. Jodie giggles.  
  
"How long does it take to get to Andi's house?"  
  
"Not that long Jo, about 15 more minutes."  
  
Jodie nods and they resume their walk. And sure enough, 15 minutes later they arrive at Andi Marcelli's house. Andi is the Spinnet's closest neighbor. She is the same age as Alicia, though she is muggle and has no idea about the wizarding world. Every time that Alicia takes Jodie ANYWHERE, she has to remind her that she isn't to speak of magic, because the muggles will begin to wonder.  
  
"Hey Alicia! Hey Jodie!"  
  
Andi comes running to the two girls; her blonde hair is in two French braids with green hair elastics holding them. Andi has a deep violet colored leash, on the end is Juniper.  
  
"Hello Andi..Hello Juniper.."  
  
Alicia smiles slightly, Jodie runs to Juniper, and Babbs follows at her heals. Alicia reaches Andi, and they talk about the latest news, and the latest fashions.  
  
"Okay.Come on Jodie.Let's go on our walk.."  
  
Jodie sighs and stands up  
  
"Can I hold Babbs's leash? Please!!!???"  
  
Alicia rolls her eyes and Andi laughs.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Jodie runs and grabs the leash from Alicia, and immediately the little dog starts running around, barking loudly. The 3 of them ((5 if you count Babbs and Juniper)) start walking towards the park.  
  
"So what are you doing this summer Andi?"  
  
"Eh.My mum and dad want to go to my Aunt Judith's.. That would be AWFUL! I hate that woman. She lives on this big old farm, and her house reeks of old lady.."  
  
Andi and Alicia laugh as they reach the park, the three girls sit down in the grass, and take the leashes off of the dogs and let them run, Jodie chases after them.  
  
"Yeah, Dad and Diane want to take us to France.I really don't want to go..I was supposed to meet up with some friends from school, but I guess I won't be able to because I'll be gone all summer. We leave on Wednesday."  
  
"Wow.France, that is SO not fair! I wanna go!"  
  
"Take my ticket.I'd rather stay here, or go visit Katie."  
  
Babbs comes running up to them and jumps on Ali's lap, barking, a few seconds later, Babbs is joined by Juniper.  
  
"Alright, get the dogs OFF my lap!"  
  
She pushes them off, and they bark in protest, and run back to Jodie who is laughing like a maniac. Andi grins and shakes her head.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm sure you'll find a cute guy there."  
  
"Sure I will Andi. I'm going to meet someone tall, dark, and not handsome, but GEORGEOUS, and we are going to fall madly in love, run off to.to.Brazil and have 12 children, one after every month. What a splendid life I will live, wouldn't you say Andi?"  
  
Andi blinks and shakes her head, laughing, Alicia joins her.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Jodie puts her hands on her hips, looking at the two older girls.  
  
"Nothing Jo.. C'mon, let's get home, Dad and Diane'll want us to start packing, I'll see you later Andi!"  
  
Alicia calls Babbs to her, and puts her leash on, then Alicia and Jodie head back to their house, Babbette running along in front of them, barking happily. 


	3. Getting Ready

Getting Ready  
  
Alicia, Jodie, and Babbs arrive at the Spinnet household, the two adults aren't home, there is however, a note on the table, reading:  
  
Dear Licia and Jodie, We went to the store, we'll be back soon, go ahead and start packing, we decided to leave tomorrow. We'll be taking a portkey to Paris instead of just flying.  
  
Toodles, Diane  
  
Donald  
  
"Well Squirt, I'm going to start packing, get Eydie to help you."  
  
Alicia headed up the stairs that were connected to the kitchen, and up to her room, she took a scarlet colored duffel bag out from underneath her bed, and looked it over. Her name was sewn into the bag with gold colored thread. Diane had gotten these made for every member of the team when Ali had joined the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in her second year. Alicia smiled slightly, and started loading some of her belongings inside, she puts in some shoes, and dumps in her makeup to give to the homeless shelters there, all the girls in France wear makeup. She then takes a black suitcase down from her closet, she sets it out on her bed, then starts packing various articles of clothing, a few pairs of jeans, a nice pair of khakis, some tanktops, and some nice shirts. A skirt or two, and a blouse, just in case they go out for a nice dinner. She gets a pink vanity bag, and places her incense, and folds her yoga mat up really small, and places it inside on of the bags.  
  
"What a fun few months this is going to be."  
  
She rolls her eyes, and throws all of her luggage into a corner of her room. After she finishes, she walk downstairs and into Jodie's room, where the little girl sits on her bed, Babbs sitting next to her.  
  
"Jo.Here, let me help you pack."  
  
Alicia grabs some clothes from Jodie's closet, and throws it all into a bright blue suitcase.  
  
"Alright Jodie.You're packed!"  
  
She smiles and walks out of the room, Jodie at her heels.  
  
"Ali.. I'm huuuuungry! Make me something to eat!"  
  
Jodie stomped her foot, while putting her hands on her waist, Alicia rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue at the 8 year old.  
  
"Fine.I'll make you some macaroni and cheese. Is that alright? Well it better be. Because that's what I'm making you."  
  
Jodie smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yum! Macaroni and cheese!"  
  
She skips off into the house, singing a tune to some muggle song, about macaroni and cheese, Alicia sighed.  
  
"Why can't she just be normal? For once I'd like to have a NORMAL family!"  
  
Alicia started to make the macaroni and cheese, she turned on the oven, and heated some water, then poured in the noodles. She let that sit for a little while, so she could go set the table. She comes back 15 minutes later, and strains the noodles, then starts mixing it all up, she serves it onto the brightly colored plates in the kitchen.  
  
"Okay Jo.. You can come eat now!"  
  
Alicia hears no response from her half-sister. She raises an eyebrow, and walks into her bedroom.  
  
"Jo?"  
  
She walks into the room, and searches, she walks back out, scratching her head.  
  
"Where could she be? JO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't have time for games now! Diane and Dad are gonna be home soon! You need to eat!"  
  
She walks upstairs into her bedroom, and there little Jodie is, rummaging through an old shoebox, the words "Oliver Wood" written in pretty pink script on the side.  
  
"Jeraldine Anne Spinnet! Put that away!"  
  
Alicia screams at her sister and dives at her, grabbing the box full of smiling, winking, and sobbing pictures of the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Keeper, Oliver Wood. Jodie screams and runs from the room.  
  
"You little monster! I'm going to hurt you SO BAD when I get my hands on you!"  
  
She puts the pictures back in the box gingerly, one by one, she stops and looks at one of Oliver and her with his arm around her, the two of them are laughing. Alicia smiles softly to herself, and puts the picture into the box with the rest, and puts the box back in it's hiding spot, which happens to be under her bed. Downstairs, the front door opens, and the two other members of the family enter the house.  
  
"We're home!"  
  
Came the lofty, light voice of Diane, Alicia made a face, and ran downstairs to join the others in the kitchen for macaroni and cheese. 


	4. Trip Day

Trip Day  
  
Alicia sits down at the wooden table, joining her father, Diane, and Jodie for some lunch.  
  
"So what did you guys get when you went shopping?"  
  
Alicia asked, while scooping some of the yellowish noodles into a bowl.  
  
"Well, we got some things for the trip"  
  
Said Diane, Alicia nodded.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Oh! Licia! We got the cutest berets! Oh, I got them all in black, one for each of us! We can all match! Won't that just be lovely!"  
  
Alicia rolled her eyes, and Jodie giggled.  
  
"Yes Diane.. Real lovely.."  
  
Diane sighs and puts her spoon full of macaroni down.  
  
"Licia, I would really appreciate it if you didn't call me Diane. I have lived with you and your father for 10 years now.."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
Alicia looks down at her plate.  
  
"Alicia! Please, can't you just be nice to Diane for once?"  
  
"Sorry dad. I think I'll go upstairs now."  
  
She stands, not bothering to put her dish away, and walks up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
"This is going to be the worst possible family vacation.. Well, with the exception of the bull fights in Spain. Seriously, what was dad thinking when he jumped into the bull pen.."  
  
Alicia grins, remembering the trip that the Spinnets had taken a few years ago. Diane, Donald, Jodie, and she, had all gone to Spain for their summer vacation. Jodie was 5 years old, and she was infatuated with this fluffy blue bunny plushie, which she called "Snowberry". Well, the family had gone to see a bull fight, and they were sitting right next to the bull pin, and Jodie was swinging Snowberry around, and she dropped it into the bull pin. Donald had leaped over the edge, and tried to get Snowberry for the screaming child. He was succesful, but the bull was not a happy camper.  
  
"Oh well. Maybe I'll see someone I know.."  
  
She throws a contemptuous glance at where her box of Oliver Wood pictures are hidden. Alicia had only told a select few people at Hogwarts that she was in love with him. Thus, everyone in the WHOLE school, besides Oliver himself ((A/N XD, just had to put that in b/c I felt like it)) knew. Alicia sighed, no matter how good she played, and tried to show off for him, all she ever got was a "Great save Spinnet!" or "Nice one Chaser!".  
  
"I should just give up on him.. Shouldn't I?"  
  
She asked, looking at her reflection from the mirror on the other side of her room.  
  
"We'll just have to see.."  
  
Came a deep, yet thin voice from inside her bedroom somewhere.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Alicia stands up, grabbing one of her old quidditch brooms, and holds it like one of the those muggle baseball players, ready to swing it at who, or what ever is in her room.  
  
"I said, WHO IS THERE?!"  
  
No answer is heard, Alicia shivers slightly, she feels like a bucket of ice water was just thrown on her, but she sees no one.  
  
"Fine.. You coward.."  
  
She mutters something under her breath, and drops the broom on the floor. She walks over to her bed, and lays down. Alicia closes her eyes, and drifts off to sleep..  
  
At 9:45 A.M. the next morning, a small child is jumping up and down on her bed.  
  
"Come on Licia! Wake up! Wake up!!!!!! It's almost time to go!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Alicia sits up, still in her clothes from the day before, she rubs the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Go away Jodie.. I'll be down in a minute kay?"  
  
Jodie nods and runs out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Alicia gets up out of bed, and walks into her bathroom, she takes a hot shower, and dries her hair. She puts on a pair of gold colored sweat pants ((A/N without the evil elastic ankle bands bleck! I hate those things!)) and a scarlet hooded shirt that says "Chaser" in gold letters. She puts her hair back in a braid, and grabs her bags on her way downstairs.  
  
"I'm all ready Dad. Di.."  
  
Diane gives Alicia a look, and hands her an apple.  
  
"Here, eat this for breakfast hun."  
  
"Alright Diane.."  
  
Alicia takes the apple from the pleasant faced woman, and smiles sarcastically. She slips on a pair of sandals, and walks outside, taking a bite out of the crisp yellow apple. Alicia takes in the crisp mid morning air, and smiles. Donald approaches her from around the corner of the house.  
  
"Hello Sport! Do you have all of your bags?"  
  
She smiles and nods.  
  
"Sure do Daddy! Want me to run inside and get them?"  
  
Alicia takes another bite of apple.  
  
"If you want, I could bring them out for you instead.."  
  
"No, that's okay dad, I can get it!"  
  
"Alright Kiddo!"  
  
He smiles and walks back to the front of the house. Alicia walks back inside and grabs her bags, she takes them outside to the family vehicle, a patriot blue dodge caravan. She throws her luggage into the back, and walks back inside. Alicia tosses the half eaten apple into the garbage can and walks back upstairs to her bedroom. She brushes her teeth, and walks back into her bedroom, taking one last look around before she leaves, she grabs her diary, and that one special picture of her and Oliver, and goes to leave her bedroom.  
  
"Goodbye Alicia..."  
  
Came that strange voice again. Alicia opened her eyes wide, and darted out of the bedroom as fast as she could, to the family waiting at the foot of the stairs. 


	5. The Trip, the Hotel, and the Boy

The Trip, the Hotel, and the Boy  
  
The Spinnet's all pile into their van, and set off towards town. They arrive, and grab their bags out of the trunk. The 4 people load their entire luggage onto a dolly and make their way to the nearest pub. Which of course, is where the other magical folks of the town got together and have drinks with one another. They entered the small dingy building and walked out the back. The back of the building was quite small, a few trashcans were there, and in one corner, stood a tall, but young looking man. He had dirty blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes, and a light sprinkling of freckles on his nose. In his hand, was a dark blue duffel bag, a tag on the side read "Damien R. Klein" Alicia reads the name tag and looks up at him, he almost looked like Oliver, except Oliver had brown hair, and more less freckles. Alicia had studied them in the pictures, Ollie ((Her nick name for him)) had 23 freckles across his nose, just like this young man had, but there atleast twice the amount. Donald and Diane rolled the dolly into the small street, and walked over to "Damien".  
  
"Is this where the portkey is young man?"  
  
Her father asked.  
  
"Yes Sir it is."  
  
Replied the young man, he had a friendly voice, but it wasn't deep like her father's. Alicia suspected he was around 18 or 19 years old, out of Hogwarts already for sure.  
  
Great!  
  
Replied Donald, Alicia looked him over and shrugged, he wasn't as good looking as Oliver, but he was all right.  
  
"So..What time is it?"  
  
Alicia asked, looking at her dad.  
  
"Oh.It's 10:59."  
  
Alicia turned around and looked at Damien, who had just pushed his sleeve back over his watch and smiles politely.  
  
"Er. Thanks.. I guess."  
  
The young man flashes a bright smile and Alicia quirks an eyebrow.  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"Leeeeeeft"  
  
Alicia mumbles under her breath, she gets a sharp elbow into her rib by Diane. Geeze that woman has sharp elbows.  
  
((A/N. "leeeeeft" is a joke b/w me and some friends.. its kinda like when Dr. Evil off of Austin Powers said "riiiiight" but instead of right, it's left..*nodnod*))  
  
"Well..Come on everyone, it's almost 11 o'clock. We better get ready."  
  
The other 4 of them nod to Donald, and all grab onto an old ice skate, from the looks of it, it used to be white, but was now a dull brown from dust, and the blade looked like it had been chewed off. Anywho.. Everyone else takes hold of the skate, Donald with a firm hand on the dolly holding their entire luggage, Alicia stands in between Damien and Jodie, Diane stands on the side of Jodie, and Donald in between Damien and Diane. ((A/N * doesn't know why shut put all these "d" names in the fic *)) All of a sudden, they all feel a sudden jerk, and the ground seems to have disappeared beneath them. Alicia was used to traveling this way; she had done so many times. Like when she and the quidditch team, with their previous seeker, Adam Boles, had all traveled to see the Quidditch World Cup when she was in her 3rd year. The 7 kids had traveled by portkey, using an old muddy dog bone. Then, they all land on the ground with a loud "thud". Alicia rubs her knees where the pressure had hit badly, and stretches, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Here we are!"  
  
Said Jodie, as Diane helped Donald pick up all of their luggage which had fallen from the dolly when they landed.  
  
"Yes Jo. We know."  
  
Alicia chuckled at her own poetic phrase, and picks up her duffel bag, throwing it across her chest.  
  
"Where to Dad?"  
  
"Uh.. There's the hotel we'll be staying at. Up there."  
  
Donald says, pointing to a very large, and a very beautiful building. Alicia nodded, and headed towards the hotel, leaving the other Spinnets behind. Damien was no where to be seen. "Hopefully he let go or something" Alicia thought to herself, a slight grin on her face.  
  
Alicia stepped into the building, which was ironically named: Beau Bâtiment, meaning "Beautiful Building, in French. Alicia tilted her head back, staring up into her reflection, the ceiling reflecting everything with it's mirrors.  
  
"This is SO cool!"  
  
Alicia walked to the front desk.  
  
"Bonjour Madame. And welcome to our fine French facilities!"  
  
A tall man, with pale skin, and a thin black mustache that curled at the ends, bows to her.  
  
"Um.. Yeah, thanks! Can I have the key to the room reserved for Spinnet, Donald?"  
  
"Of course Madame. 'ere you are."  
  
The man hands Alicia a shiny silver key, with the number 629 carved on the side.  
  
"Thankyou!"  
  
Alicia starts to rush up the stairs, when the man at the desk claps his hands loudly, and a young man, who looks to be Alicia's age, runs up to her. He has curly black hair that comes down to his ears, and very pale blue eyes, his skin is also a milky color, like the man at the front desk. He was wearing black dress pants, and a dark gray turtleneck sweater. Alicia's jaw dropped, he was, if possible, better looking than Oliver.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
He asked, his voice barely tinted with a French accent.  
  
Hm?  
  
Alicia closed her mouth, and shakes her head.  
  
"I mean, what?"  
  
"Would you like me to take your bag for you?"  
  
He holds out a hand to take the bag from her.  
  
"Oh. Uh, sure."  
  
She shrugs, and takes the bag off, and hands it to him. He smiles and takes the bag. The two of them get into the elevator, along with an elderly couple.  
  
"So.. What's your name?"  
  
Alicia asks, examining the buttons inside the elevator, trying to figure out what the words in French stand for.  
  
"My name is Matthew Barret. But everyone just calls me Matt. And you?"  
  
"I'm Alicia, Alicia Spinnet. But everyone calls me Ali."  
  
"Nice to meet you Ali"  
  
He smiled again, and Ali nodded.  
  
"Likewise."  
  
The bell in the elevator "binged" and the number at the top read "6". The two stepped off the elevator, and headed to the room.  
  
"So how old are you?"  
  
Matt asked, tucking some of his hair behind an ear, to reveal a diamond stud.  
  
"I'm 16. Almost 17. What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I've been 17 for two months."  
  
"Cool."  
  
The two stop in front of the hotel room, room 629. Alicia puts in the key, and turns it, she opens the door, and looks around. It was a suite. On the visible place, was the most luxorious living room Alicia had every seen. Shiny white leather couches her in the center of the room, a glass coffee table sat in front of it. A quite large television set sat in front of the couch. A mini fridge, microwave, and sink was in the other corner. Alicia stepped into the room and takes off her sandals, tossing them in a box marked "Souliers" which Ali supposed meant "shoes" and steps onto the soft white carpet.  
  
"Wow. This is awesome!"  
  
She turns around to face Matt, and reaches her hand out for her bag, he hands it to her.  
  
"Thankyou for bringing my bag."  
  
He nods.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Matt turns, and walks out of the room, leaving Alicia alone, she closes the door, and walks off to explore the rest of the room. 


	6. First Day Surprises

First Day Surprises  
  
Alicia closes the door to the hotel room, and walks towards the doors on the other side of the room, she opens one, and there is a bedroom. The walls are painted a pale shade of yellow; the carpet is white though. In the room, are two beds. They both have white sheets and yellow quilts on top.  
  
"Looks like I'm sleeping out there."  
  
Alicia said aloud, stepping out of the room and closing the door. She turns the knob to open the other room and steps inside.  
  
"Dang.."  
  
She said aloud, walking into the bathroom. There were white porcelain tiles on the floor; the toilet was also white porcelain. The sink, cabinets, and bathtub/jacuzzi were made of white marble, and the shower was beautiful fogged glass, gold designs curled up the sides of the shower.  
  
"This is awesome!"  
  
"Alicia? You in here?"  
  
Donald's voice rang through the open door and echoed throughout the bathroom. Alicia walks out of the bathroom, to find the other 3 Spinnet's standing in the doorway, all of them taking off their shoes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
  
Alicia sat on the couch.  
  
"Hey Dad.. Um, can I maybe go, like, walk around?"  
  
Donald looks up, his shoelaces in a knot.  
  
"Sure honey! Just be sure to be back in time for supper alright?"  
  
Alicia smiled and nodded.  
  
"Great!"  
  
Alicia runs to pull her sandals on, and walks out of the room.  
  
"C-ya later guys!"  
  
She runs down the hallway until she reaches the elevator. It opens, there are a few people standing inside, a young woman with long blonde hair, and long eyelashes was standing inside, a small poodle poking it's head out of the white handbag she held. A little boy with large green eyes, and his parents, a pleasant looking couple who smiled brightly as Alicia stepped on. They were all headed for the first floor. After they got downstairs, Alicia walked out of the hotel, and just as she was about to enter the revolving doors, she bumped into Matt.  
  
"I'm so sorr- Oh, hey Matt."  
  
Alicia said, she took a step away from him.  
  
"Hey Ali!" he said brightly. "Where are you going?"  
  
She shrugs.  
  
"I was going for a walk" She bites her lower lip. "Wanna come with me?"  
  
He looks at her, then smiles and nods.  
  
"Sure! Let me go tell my uncle first."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Alicia waited by the doors, while Matt went to tell the man behind the desk that he was leaving.  
  
"Make sure you're back in time for supper Matthew. We'll need you here to help out."  
  
Matt nodded to the man, and walked back to Alicia.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
The two headed outside the hotel, and out onto the busy streets of Paris, France.  
  
  
  
The two teenagers headed down the sidewalk, walking along and talking.  
  
"So how long are you and your family staying here?"  
  
"Oh, we're staying for the summer."  
  
"Really? That's cool."  
  
Alicia nods, suddenly VERY glad that Diane had suggested they stayed the whole summer.  
  
"So do you work for your uncle here? Or is it like a family business thing?"  
  
He laughs.  
  
"It's somewhat a family business. My great great grandfather had the hotel built after he was wed. And everyone in my family has worked in the hotel ever since."  
  
Alicia nods.  
  
"I see.. So do you have any siblings at all?"  
  
"Yeah, I've got a younger sister, and an older sister. So I'm stuck in the middle."  
  
He grins.  
  
"Really? I've got a younger half sister, I'm the oldest. Which believe me, isn't that great. By the way, how old is your sister?"  
  
"Oh, Briggite? She's 8 years old now."  
  
"Really! So is Jodie!"  
  
"Jodie?"  
  
"My half-sister."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yup.. She is such a pain! And quite annoying to!"  
  
Alicia laughs, and Matt joins her. They continue walking.  
  
"So, are your parents divorced or what?"  
  
Alicia looks at him.  
  
"My mom died, when I was really little, and dad married Diane." she makes a face "About 9 years ago, but she's lived with us for 10. I really don't like her, she expects me to accept her as my mom, but she ISN'T my mother, and I'm not going to pretend she is.."  
  
Alicia sighs and Matt nods.  
  
"My parents are still together, but my mom is always out of town on business, but I don't mind that much, whenever she comes home, it's like "Matthew darling, PLEASE brush back your hair!" "Matthew! PLEASE, take out that DREADFUL ear ring!" "  
  
Matthew laughs, and Alicia smiles.  
  
"Is she like some sort of perfectionist?"  
  
"Sure as hell! She hates my hair, she thinks it's to long, and she hates my ear ring, she thinks it isn't 'proper'."  
  
"Bah. I like your hair, and your ear ring, they look good on you."  
  
She smiles, and he smiles back.  
  
"Why thank you Alicia!"  
  
"Well, you're quite welcome Matthew!"  
  
They laugh some more, as the two continue to walk.  
  
"Hey. Want some icecream?"  
  
Alicia shrugs.  
  
"Sure. I am kinda hungry.."  
  
"Great! Me to!"  
  
He grabs her hand and brings her inside a small ice cream parlor. They walk to the counter.  
  
"What do you want Alicia?"  
  
"Um.. Mint chocolate chip sounds good right about now."  
  
She smiles.  
  
"Yeah, it does, I think I'll have the same."  
  
Matt turns to the medium sized plump woman with gray eyes, and dark brown hair, a few strands of gray, poking out from the darker background. Matt says a few words to the woman in French, and she brings out two cones of mint chocolate chip icecream. Matt smiles and hands the woman a few sickles and knuts, and the woman accepts them happily. Alicia stares at the coins.  
  
"Are you a wizard?"  
  
Matt raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. You didn't know I was? Everyone in my family is magic.I go to Beauxbatons Acadamy not to far away from here."  
  
"Really?" Alicia eats some of her icecream. "I'm going into my 7th year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
He smiles.  
  
"I've heard of Hogwarts, isn't that where Harry Potter goes to school?"  
  
Alicia nods and smiles proudly.  
  
"It sure is! And I am on the quidditch team with him. He plays seeker. And I'm a chaser."  
  
"Really!? Is he good?"  
  
"Yeah. He really is good. AND he's got a Firebolt.. Imagine that eh? The brand new model."  
  
"Now that's not fair! I would LOVE to have a Firebolt! I mean, it wouldn't do me much good as a keeper, but it still would be nice to have one."  
  
Alicia stares at him, Matt's a keeper to? Wow.. That's weird, so is Oliver. ((A/N. *cue X-Files music * *coughs * or not..))  
  
"What?"  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
"Oh. Nothing. Thanks for the icecream by the way.."  
  
He nods.  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
They walk out of the shop, and start walking some more, they end up in a park. The two finish their icecream, and sit down on a bench, talking some more.  
  
"So.."  
  
Alicia looks around.  
  
"..."  
  
"You know what Alicia?"  
  
She looks at him.  
  
"What Matthew?"  
  
"You're a very nice girl.."  
  
Alicia smiles.  
  
"You're not so bad your self Matt."  
  
He smiles slightly and looks down, some of his hair falling in his face. Alicia reaches over and tucks it behind his ear. He looks up at her, and leans in to kiss her.  
  
"Alicia?!"  
  
Someone shouted her name. Alicia jumps, and Matt pulls away, turning a light shade of pink.  
  
"Is that you?"  
  
Said the same person again, that Scottish accent was all to familiar, Alicia turns her head, and locks eyes with a quite startled Oliver Wood. 


	7. Trouble in Paradise

Trouble in Paradise  
  
((A/N I updated it to PG, only because it has small doses of profanity not much, but still.))  
  
"O-Oliver!? What are you doing here?"  
  
Alicia stuttered, making her way towards him.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
Matt wondered to himself.  
  
"I came here because of the Quidditch Team here, I was trying out.. What are you doing here?"  
  
Alicia blinked, then shrugged.  
  
"Dad, Diane, Jodie and I are all here for vacation. We're staying the summer here."  
  
"Oh.. Um, who is your friend here?"  
  
Oliver asked, eyeing Matt. Matt follows Alicia over to Oliver. .  
  
"Oliver Wood, meet Matthew Barrett. Matt, meet Oliver, he's a friend from my quidditch team at school. And Oliver, Matt works at the hotel I'm staying at."  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello"  
  
They both said stiffly, and shook hands. Alicia watches the two nervously, lacing her fingers with her own nervously. All was silent; they all stood there looking at each other.  
  
"So. What hotel are you staying at Oliver?"  
  
She asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hm?" Oliver asked, shaking his head. "Oh, I'm staying at the Beau Bâtiment. What about you?"  
  
"Oh great!"  
  
Alicia thinks to herself.  
  
"Really? That's where I'm staying to."  
  
"What a coincidence."  
  
Oliver said, looking at Alicia.  
  
"I guess it is. So uh, when do you have the team tryouts?"  
  
"In 2 weeks.. I'm really nervous."  
  
"Oliver Wood. I can't believe you! You're the best keeper for miles around. I'm sure you'll make the team."  
  
She smiled, and Oliver smiled back. All while this was happening, Matt stood listening to them, he didn't like this Oliver guy very much, it was just something about him. Alicia turned to Matt.  
  
"Why are you so quiet?"  
  
Matt glanced at Oliver, then turned to Alicia.  
  
"I just don't feel well right now."  
  
"Gah. Maybe you should go back to the hotel and rest a little while before dinner, you might feel better if you lay down."  
  
Matt nods.  
  
"I guess I should. I'll see you later Ali. Nice to meet you Oliver"  
  
His voice wasn't necessarily 'sincere' at the mention of Oliver's name.  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Oliver said, looking at Matt with disgust, he had always been the one who called her Ali, who did this French guy think he was? Oliver sneered as Alicia and Matt said goodbye. Then Matt waved to them, and walked off. Oliver smiled when Alicia turned around to face him.  
  
"So how have you been?"  
  
"I've been good. Though I've missed you, and everyone else on the team.."  
  
She sighs and Oliver puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. Alicia smiles, and blushes slightly. Oliver smiles.  
  
"So.Um, what's the deal with that Matthew guy?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well. You and him were almost kissing when I came up."  
  
"Oh." She shrugs sheepishly "He's just a really nice guy." She looks up at Oliver.  
  
Oliver nods, and looks at her, he smiles slightly.  
  
"Just checking.. Now, we can't have Precious Ali running around with French boys can we?"  
  
He laughs and so does Alicia.  
  
"Shall we start walking?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Oliver takes Alicia's hand and Alicia smiles widely, his touch like electricity, so alive. The two start walking through the park, admiring the scenery.  
  
"I've never been to France before. But it's so pretty here.."  
  
Oliver nods.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
They continue to walk for about an hour, just talking about random things, school, quidditch, and other things. They come back to the entrance to the park.  
  
"Oliver? What time is it?"  
  
Oliver flicks his wrist to look at his watch.  
  
"It's uh. 7:30. Why?"  
  
"Crap! C'mon! We have to get back to the hotel. Dinner starts in half an hour!"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Oliver grabs her hand, and they start running. They bum rides from a couple of kids on bicycles, and make it to the hotel with 15minutes to spare.  
  
"I'll see you later Oliver, I have to go find my dad, and Diane."  
  
Alicia runs up the stairs to find her family.  
  
((A/N I know, short boring chapter, but I need something to put in between all of the good stuff I've planned for this story! Yay!)) 


	8. The Dinner

The Dinner  
  
((Damn! Im soooooooooooo sorry you guys! Microsoft Word is being a bitch for me.. I had 6 WHOLE PAGES For this chapter! It was like my longest one and my computer just rebooted, and I had saved it, but when I went back, only the first page was there, I almost cried ( oh well.. I PROMISE the story will get better! And more exciting!))  
  
Alicia runs up the stairs to her hotel room, she didn't have enough time to wait for the elevator. She ran into the room, finding the door unlocked.  
  
"Dad? Diane? Jodie? Are you guys here?"  
  
Alicia ran into the bedroom, and there was her family getting ready.  
  
"There you are Licia Dear, go get ready! You have to look nice! Go take a shower!"  
  
Diane yelled at her as she buttoned up Jodie's dress.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Alicia ran into the bathroom, and took a 2-minute shower; she got out, and did her hair. Then with a towel wrapped around her, she grabs her bags, and runs back to the bathroom. She changes into shin-length black skirt with a slit up the side ((Diane had 'insisted' upon buying it, she thought it was appropriate for a girl her age.bleh)). She then chose a pale blue blouse with ¾ length sleeves to go with it. She put it on, and buttoned it up. She went to close her bag, and saw the bag of makeup; she bit her lower lip, and decided to take her chances with it. She reaches down and pulls out the bag, she dumps it's contents onto the sink counter, and looked at it all. She took a pale pink lipstick and applied it, she shuddered, and wiped it all off, instead she used some clear lip-gloss.  
  
"Much better"  
  
She took some shimmery pale blue eyeshadow and put that on to. After finishing, she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I guess it's an improvement."  
  
She shrugs and pulls on a pair of black dress sandals; she walks out of the bathroom.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready, let's go!"  
  
Diane stopped and stared at Alicia, she had never worn makeup, ever.  
  
"Alicia. You look wonderful! You should wear makeup more often."  
  
Alicia shrugs  
  
"We probably should get down there though. I don't want to be late."  
  
The others nod, and they all walk out of the hotel room, and walk down to the dining area. The four people were escorted to a table, where the young couple Alicia had seen before were sitting. Alicia smiled politely, and they smiled back.  
  
"Nice to see you all again"  
  
Alicia waved to the little child. The little boy giggles and looks at his parents. The adults start to talk to each other, Alicia looks at Jodie on her right side, and the empty seat on her left. She then looks around to see if she could spot either Matt or Oliver. She saw Matt. He was walking around, carrying a tray of drinks. He was wearing a pair of long black slacks, and a crisp white long sleeved dress shirt. She looks over to him and tried to catch his eye, when she did, he tripped over himself watching her. "Was that Alicia?!" he wondered to himself, but smiled and waved, he had somehow managed not to spill the drinks. Alicia smiled to herself, and looked at the plate in front of her, she looked at her reflection.  
  
"Well. This IS different.. I never thought I would wear makeup.."  
  
Someone sits down in the seat next to her.  
  
"'Elloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."  
  
Alicia looks to her left and Oliver is sitting there.  
  
"Oh. Hello Oliver."  
  
She smiles at him, and he smiles back. Oliver looked quite handsome there, he had such straight teeth, she had never noticed before. He always smiled with his mouth closed. Tonight, Oliver was wearing a soft gray turtleneck sweater and black slacks. She smiled again, looking down at her plate again, then up at him.  
  
"You look very nice Oliver"  
  
"Au contraire. I think you, look even better Ms. Spinnet.."  
  
And indeed she did, the makeup added something to her, something beautiful, she looked like an angel there. The flames of the candles behind her were like a blur, surrounding her in a golden light. Her hair a deep brown, shiny and looked so soft, Oliver wanted to reach out and feel it. The makeup seemed to add an extra confidence to her attitude.  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
Alicia smiles, and blushes slightly. Oliver nods.  
  
"My pleasure.."  
  
They both laugh nervously, and look around. All of a sudden, at least 2 dozen men walk out of the kitchen doors, each carrying large trays with plates of food on them. A tall man with long blonde curly hair pulled back in a ponytail carries a tray to them.  
  
"'ere you are!"  
  
The man smiles and sets the tray down, placing a plate of food in front of each person at the table. Alicia looks at the plate, 4 thin slices of roast beef, some scalloped potatoes, and 3 spears of asparagus were on the plates. Glasses of wine were set in front of each of them, except for the little boy and Jodie, who got apple juice instead.  
  
"It all looks so good."  
  
Oliver nods looking at his plate hungrily.  
  
"VERY good."  
  
Alicia grins and takes a sip of her wine, she looks up at the hosts, and they start to eat. So does everyone around her. She and Oliver eat in silence, listening to the adults talking at the table.  
  
"So what are your names?"  
  
Came the cheerful voice of that EVIL woman Diane.  
  
"Oh" The woman smiles, and points to her husband. "This is my husband Adam, this is our son Timothy, and my name is Annette."  
  
Little Timothy swung his feet back in forth underneath the table as he hummed the muggle tune "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" his long blonde hair fell in his face. Annette sighed and combed it out of his face with her nails.  
  
"I want to cut it so bad! But Timmy won't let me within a mile of him with scissors.."  
  
"The boy wants to be a rebel Annie.. Not a baby.."  
  
Adam finally spoke his voice deep and 'manly'. He had very dark hair that reached down to the base of his neck and thick dark eyebrows that met above his nose. He reminded Alicia strongly of Victor Krum, the quidditch player. Annette nodded and the little boy grinned like a madman. Alicia could tell he was spoiled rotten by his father, he was possibly their only child. Alicia turns to Oliver.  
  
"So.. Uh, how is your family doing?"  
  
Oliver sighed.  
  
"Well, my mother is living with 'Stepheno' and his two kids, Isabelle and Miralee. They're terrors. 12 year old twins."  
  
Oliver makes a face.  
  
"And dad is living in London with his new girlfriend Patricia.. She's 'with child'... As for DeLaine ((Oliver's 22 year old sister)) and Joseph ((DeLaine's husband)) just had their first child. A little girl, Jennifer Nicole Shwartz. But they call her Jenna for short."  
  
((A/N: I'm always going to work myself (((Jenna, for those of you who are too lazy to look at who wrote the story))) into the story somehow, I just decided that lol))  
  
Alicia nodded and smiled.  
  
"Wow. That's a lot of stuff going on.. As for us. Well, I'll be turning 16 in December. Jodie is going to be 9 in two weeks. And Dad and Diane are just fine and dandy."  
  
Alicia smiled slightly and Oliver smiled to. They finished eating and sat chatting for a while.  
  
Jodie is making faces at someone across the room. She giggles and looks at Alicia.  
  
"Li? Who is that?"  
  
"Damn nicknames."  
  
She murmurs to Oliver who smirks.  
  
"What Jo?"  
  
"Who is that girl over there?"  
  
Jodie pointed to a pretty little girl at the Host's table. She had waist length black curly hair, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a pale yellow skirt and a white blouse. The little girl smiled and waved at them.  
  
"I think that's Briggite. Matt's little sister"  
  
Jodie nods. Oliver rolls his eyes at the mention of Matt. Alicia, being as clueless as she is, doesn't notice.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Matt sits at the Host's table with his father, uncle, aunt and his little sister. He looks around and sees Alicia and Oliver. Matt REALLY disliked Oliver, it was just something about him that Matt couldn't quite put his finger on. Maybe it was that Matt envied Oliver, but that wasn't it. Alicia and he would have kissed if Oliver hadn't shown up. The prat.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes Matthew?"  
  
"Can I go sit with Alicia over there?"  
  
Matt points to Alicia laughing with Oliver.  
  
"If you promise to be back to help with desert."  
  
"Alright. I'll be back"  
  
Matt stands and walks to Alicia and Oliver's table. He sits down next to Oliver since Oliver had the seat next to Alicia.  
  
"Hello Alicia. Oliver"  
  
Matt smiles pleasantly.  
  
"Hey Matt!"  
  
"'Loa."  
  
Were all Oliver said, Matt still smiles.  
  
"How is the food?"  
  
Matt asked, directing the question more to Alicia than to Oliver.  
  
"It's been wonderful! Did you cook it?"  
  
Matt shakes his head.  
  
"Me? No way! I can't boil water without filling the kitchens with smoke"  
  
Matt laughs, and Oliver rolls his eyes.  
  
"Well, I can cook.. I learned at a young age, and am excellent in the culinary arts.." He smirks. "If I do say so myself.."  
  
Alicia smiles, completely clueless as to their little competition.  
  
All of a sudden, the little girl with the black curly hair is tugging at Matt's shirt.  
  
"Mathew!" Her voice was heavily French tinted. "Fazzer ((A/N. It's hard typing a French accent ^^)) needs you to 'elp 'im with ze deserts!"  
  
Matt sighs.  
  
"Tell him I'll be there in a minute Briggite."  
  
Briggite stands, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
" 'E said NOW Mathew!"  
  
"I'm going. I'm going.. See ya later Alicia"  
  
He winks and walks off. Briggite takes Matt's vacated seat.  
  
" 'ello. My name is Briggite."  
  
She smiles brightly.  
  
" I am Mathew's little sister."  
  
Jodie reaches out her hand.  
  
"I'm Jodie! I'm Alicia's little sister!"  
  
Alicia smiles at the two, and Oliver does also.  
  
"Nice to meet you Jodie! Would you like to come and see my bedroom? I 'ave a REALLY nice doll'ouse zat my fazzer made for me."  
  
Jodie gasps.  
  
"Reeeeeeeeeeally? Mommy!" Jodie turns to face her mother. "Can I go? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"  
  
Jodie gives Diane the 'puppy dog' or 'precious moments' eyes, and folded her hands, sticking out her lower lip. Diane laughs and nods.  
  
"Of course Jodie dear."  
  
Jodie smiles widely and hops out of her chair and runs to Briggite on the other side of the table. They giggle then run out of the room. Alicia shakes her head and looks at Oliver, he smiles.  
  
"I love it here. Don't you?"  
  
Alicia asks Oliver.  
  
"Yes. It's very nice." Oliver says stiffly. What he wanted to say is: 'It would be better if that stupid French guy wasn't hanging on your every word.' But he didn't want to be rude.  
  
Alicia smiles, then the men come from the doors again, and the blonde man came again, this time with trays of desserts.  
  
"Whoa.."  
  
Alicia's eyes were wide as she stared at all the chocolate, which was pretty much all that was there. Her eyes traveled over a simply delicious looking brownie, with caramel and chocolate sauce drizzled over it, a perfect sized dallop of whipped cream is on top, and a sprig of fresh mint is placed delicately in the whipped cream, making this desert picture perfect.  
  
"I want that one."  
  
She pointed to the brownie.  
  
"Excellent choice Miss. I find it quite delectable myself."  
  
Alicia nods as the man hands her the plate. Oliver chooses a piece of home made strawberry pie.  
  
"That looks good to Oliver. "  
  
Oliver nods, and looks at what she has.  
  
"Whoa! That's a lot of chocolate.."  
  
Alicia laughs and nods.  
  
"I'll have to let you try some."  
  
"Then you have to try some of mine. Do you like strawberries?"  
  
Alicia blinks.  
  
"Who doesn't?"  
  
Oliver nods.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Alicia and him exchange grins and start on their deserts.  
  
~*~25 Minutes Later~*~  
  
Alicia sits back, her brownie thing ((A/N nice choice of lingo eh? Lol)) half finished. Oliver looks at Alicia's brownie.  
  
"Are you going to finish that?"  
  
He asks hopefully, a little bit of strawberry goo on the corner of his mouth. Alicia laughs and shakes her head.  
  
"Take it. I couldn't eat another bite."  
  
Oliver grabs her plate, and cleans off his fork with his napkin, he then starts eating it as if he hasn't eaten in 40 days. Alicia shakes her head, thinking how he could eat so much, and still stay so well shaped. Oliver finishes the rest of her brownie, then wipes his mouth. Diane and Donald stand.  
  
"Come on Licia dear. Time to go.."  
  
Alicia nods and dabs at her lips with her napkin, Oliver laughs and takes out a quill, writing a note on the paper napkins they were given to rest their drinks on, and hands it to Alicia as she stands.  
  
"Read it when you get back to your room."  
  
He whisper, Alicia nods, and the family walks out of the room and enter their hotel suite. Donald phones Briggite's bedroom, and they decide for Jodie to spend the night with Briggite. Alicia walks into the bathroom, with her pajamas, and changes, she sits on the edge of the bathtup, and unfolds the not, it reads:  
  
Dear Alicia,  
  
Meet me in my room at 11 PM sharp tonight, I shall be expecting you..  
  
Signed, Oliver Wood  
  
Alicia smiles, and walks out to the living room, and sits on the sofa while Donald and Diane go to their rooms. Alicia waits patiently for 11 o'clock to come..  
  
((Woooo! I finished the chapter! Yay!)) 


	9. A Very Interesting Night

A Very Interesting Night  
  
11 o'clock rolled around, and Alicia stood. She peeked through the door to where Donald and Diane lay, they were asleep, meaning Alicia was free to go. She pulls her robe out of her suitcase, and wraps it around her, placing the extra key to her hotel room in the pocket. She slipped on her slippers, and walks out of the room, making the least noise possible. (( A/N I'm not quite sure that makes sense. but that's ok.)) Alicia wasn't sure where Oliver's room was, so first she went to the front desk, there standing prominently, was Matt...'s father. ((A/N. Haha. Bet I tricked you ^^ lol)) She walked to the desk.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Yeeess. What can I get for you Miss?"  
  
Alicia rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet.  
  
"I need to know which room Mister. Oliver Wood is staying in. He uh. lent me his book."  
  
She quickly snaps her fingers, and a reference book comes to her from a nearby shelf, she presents it to the man.  
  
"See?"  
  
The man nods and starts clicking away at a computer.  
  
"Ah. Mr. Wood is staying in room 222.. Second floor, 11 room on the right."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Alicia smiles, and hurries off to the elevator, placing the book back in the shelf as she goes. She waits for the elevator to open, and when it does, there is no one there.  
  
"Thank goodness."  
  
She steps on and hits the button marked "2", the elevator starts, and a light 'ding' is hear as the elevator comes to a stop. The doors open, and she steps out, looking around the deserted hallway, she starts towards the room Oliver is in. She finds it, and knocks. The door is opened suddenly, Oliver stands in the doorway, no shirt, and a pair of red and gold boxers ((A/N. *drools * Oliver in boxers. Ooooh yes.. Lol ^^))  
  
"Alicia."  
  
Oliver smiles charmingly, and grabs her wrist pulling her into the room. Alicia laughs, and Oliver closes the door.  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
Oliver smiles.  
  
"I couldn't stand not to be near you.. Listen, I want to tell you something."  
  
He sits on the couch, and motions for her to sit with him. She sits.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Oliver sighs.  
  
"Look.. I know you might not feel the same about me Alicia, but I've really liked you. Ever since I was in my 3rd year when you started on the Gryffindore quidditch team.. And I thought that now was the time to tell you. Since you might get caught up with that Barrett guy.. "  
  
For once, Alicia thought Oliver looked nervous about something OTHER than quidditch. And SHE was the one who made him that way. It felt like a fire cracker had gone off in her stomach, and she smiled.  
  
"Oliver.. I can't tell you how happy I am that you feel that way. I mean, I've liked you since then. I was always just to scared to tell you.. I even collected pictures of you. They're in a box at home.. "  
  
Her cheeks flush a dark pink, and Oliver smiles.  
  
"CanIkissyounow?"  
  
Oliver asks her, looking ((A/N. He's really PRETENDING)) especially nervous.  
  
"Sorry. I missed that Oliver."  
  
Oliver coughs and looks at her, taking one of her hands and giving it a squeeze.  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
She looks as if she's considering it, then looks at him, and nods. He smiles, and leans in, kissing her. It wasn't exactly what she expected, it wasn't like the electric jolt she got when she had kissed Adrian Pucey during a dare. She closes her eyes anyways, this what she wanted wasn't it? Oliver to herself. When that blasted Mikhaila girl ((Oliver's Ex)) was always hanging on him, even though they had broken up, Alicia had wanted to wring her little neck. Mikhaila, or 'Mikkie' as she was commonly called, had graduated with Oliver. She was average sized in height, and fairly thin, she had tanned skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair which she ALWAYS wore half up half down. In Alicia's eyes, she was a slut, she had gone out with every guy in her year atleast twice. And had been known to sleep with them to. She was a Hufflepuff, which was even worse. She fit the description of the entire male population at Hogwarts: Blonde, Blue eyed, and easy. Anyways, back to the story. Oliver started to get more into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Alicia, he lifts her up, and moves her to the bedroom portion, laying her on the bed, then laying next to her, he continues to kiss her. Alicia lets him do all this for some reason. Oliver moves his hands down to the tie of her robe, and unties it, parting her robes. Underneath, she wears a pair of short blue cotton shorts, and a white taknktop. Oliver smirks, and pulls the bathrobe away from her, he leans down and kisses her neck, Alicia closes her eyes, smiling. He moves lower and lower, down her collarbone, and still lower, until he reaches 'there'. Alicia screams and pushes him off. "What's the matter 'Licia?"  
  
"What ARE you trying to pull here Wood?"  
  
Alicia jumps off the bed, gathering her robe and wrapping it back around her.  
  
"I thought that was what you wanted.. I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
He moves towards her, his arms outstretched. She moves away.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you.. I only got a little excited.."  
  
Oliver looked at Alicia. Alicia glares daggers at him.  
  
"Well do me a favor and go take a cold shower!"  
  
She walks out of the room, muttering about washing her skin off everywhere Oliver had touched her. Oliver stands defeated in his boxers, he curses loudly and waits till she leaves, then locks his door, and walks into his bathroom.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Alicia walks down the hallway, in tears, her robe flowing openly around her, she runs her fingers through her hair. Matt comes down the hallway, he sees her and runs to her, instantly knowing something was wrong. He runs to her and wraps his arms around her.  
  
"What's wrong Alicia?"  
  
"It's just awful!"  
  
She sobs, and buries her head in his shoulder. He nods, it's ok and strokes her hair. He leads her to a room she hadn't been in before, it looked like a library, there were books everywhere. Matt lead her to another sofa, a deep green loveseat. Alicia looked at him sadly, her eyes round and water.  
  
"Tell me Alicia. What did he do?"  
  
((A/N... I can't believe I wrote that about Oliver.. I really think Mattie is growing on me now. He's based on a real friend .Wooo go Matt ^^ lol)) 


	10. A New Love

Mr. Perfect Isn't So Perfect  
  
Alicia looked up at Matt, watery-eyed and sniffling, and sighed.  
  
"Oh Matt. It was AWFUL. I can't believe him.."  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow, he had no idea what she was talking about, but he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, cradling her as if she were a tiny child.  
  
"Now tell me what he did"  
  
Alicia nodded, wiping her eyes, and told him the story. She told him all from the note, to when she ran into him in the hallway, Matt stared at the door, his eyes burning with firey ((that is soooo not a correct spelling.let alone, I don't even think it's a word ^^)) anger.  
  
"I'll kill him.. I'm going to kill him. I can't believe he even DARE trying to do that to you." his voice softened "Taking advantage of someone like you."  
  
Alicia smiled weakly, and sniffed again.  
  
"You don't have to Matt. I really wish you wouldn't. I don't want my dad and Diane to find out about it. They'd be so angry with me."  
  
Matt nods.  
  
"I'm still going to yell at him. What a bastard. "  
  
Alicia gave a weak laugh, shaking her head, she curled up.  
  
"I caused so much trouble without even meaning to."  
  
"Listen Ali, it ISN'T your fault that Wood is a jerk. And it isn't your fault that he's a pervert to."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I still feel bad though. I mean, I blew you off for him, when he wasn't worth it, and now I feel like scum."  
  
Matt smiled, and kissed her cheek, he blushed lightly.  
  
"Don't worry. I forgive you."  
  
"Thanks Matt."  
  
She wrapped her arms tightly around him in a hug, she kissed his cheek back.  
  
"I really need to get back up to my room."  
  
She looked around the library, and up at the opposite wall where a large grandfather clock stood tall and majestic as it was. The clock read 11:58. Of course, it was a muggle clock, not one like Alicia had in her kitchen, which always told her she was running late, Alicia had merely shrugged it off thinking the stupid thing was broken, but in fact it wasn't, Alicia was just a very slow moving person. Exceptions are made for Quidditch. Matt nodded.  
  
"Alright"  
  
Alicia stood.  
  
"Good night Matt. I'll see you in the morning"  
  
She smiled a real smile for the first time since the 'incident'. Matt smiled back and stood, he held out his arm.  
  
"Would you like an escort to your room Miss Spinnet?"  
  
Alicia nodded, resting her hand on top of Matt's arm.  
  
"Yes Mr. Barrett, I think I would.."  
  
((A/N forgive me if I spelt that wrong, at the moment I totally despise Barett Summar ((where I got Matt's last name. Matt, comes from my good friend ((MEAN FRIEND)) Matt Clayton. yeah.. okay.that is all I must say.)) ((P.S. RHYMING IS FUN!))  
  
Matt nodded, and gave a charming smile, as he led her out of the library, and up to her room. Alicia smiled, and took the room key out of her pocket, she went to open the door, when Matt took her hand, then guided her face to look up at him, ((since he was so gosh-darn-tall)). He smiled, she smiled, and Matt leaned down and kissed her softly, since he didn't get to in the park. The kiss turned a little more passionate, and just at that moment, a very disgruntled looking Donald Spinnet opened the door, a look of pure horror on his face. 


	11. Life Sucks

Life Sucks  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Alicia yelped, jumping away from Matt, her eyes wide as she stared up at her father, his nostrils flared, and his eyes wide. He actually looked quite comical, but Alicia dare not laugh.  
  
"So THIS is what this 'note' was about."  
  
Donald held up the note from Oliver, about meeting him in his room and everything, Alicia gasped in horror, Matt stood there a confused look on his face.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Spinnet. But are you suggesting that it was I who wrote that note?"  
  
Donald blinked.  
  
"You mean, you didn't?"  
  
Matt shook his head.  
  
"No sir, I didn't.."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
Donald muttered, then looked to Matt.  
  
"Go. I need to have a talk with my daughter."  
  
Matt nods, and left, giving Alicia a half-smile.  
  
"So Alicia.. Tell me, who was this note from exactly?"  
  
"It was from Oliver Wood. From Hogwarts.. The quidditch captain."  
  
Alicia murmured softly, taking a seat in the living room area of the room.  
  
"Oh reaaaaaallly? Alicia, I am severely disappointed in you. I can't believe you'd actually DO something like this.. "  
  
"I know dad.. It's just. Well. I had practically been in love with Oliver since my 2nd year.. And when this happened, I jumped at the chance. Don't worry, he tried some stuff, but I pushed him away. I didn't like that 'feeling'.."  
  
"That's my girl.. Alicia, you're all I have left of your mother, and I don't want to lose you. You don't know what that Wood boy could have done. For some insane reason he could have killed you. Then what would I have done?"  
  
She shrugged, sighing and leaning back into the sofa.  
  
"It's alright dad, it's done and over with. May I go to bed now?"  
  
"Yes. But wait first. Jodie has gotten ill, something about what she had for dinner, and I am afraid we must return home for the remainder of the summer.."  
  
Donald massaged his temples, sighing heavily.  
  
"I'm really sorry Ali. I know you wanted to stay, but we can't.. Jo needs to be at home so she can get better."  
  
"But. But DAD!"  
  
Alicia whined, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"I don't want to leave Matt.. It's not fair."  
  
"I know Al, but Jodie needs to get better. You could visit Matt over next summer, or maybe even over the Winter Holidays.?"  
  
"When are we leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning.. As soon as possible."  
  
"Man.."  
  
Alicia muttered as she headed into her bedroom.  
  
"Life sucks.."  
  
((A/N: SOOOO Sorry for the short chapter, it may seem as a 'contrived mechanical ending' A.K.A dues eh machina ((or something along those lines)) I promise more soon.. That only took me like.. 10 minutes to write. Shows don't it? Oh well.)) 


	12. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow  
  
The next day, Alicia woke extremely early, it was around 5:00 AM. She slowly climbed out of bed, and got dressed. Then, quietly as possible, she left the room and went downstairs to the dining hall, where the owners of the hotel were setting up for breakfast. Matt spotted her as soon as she entered, and sprinted over towards her.  
  
"Hello Alicia."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Hey Matt. Look, I have some bad news."  
  
Matt's smile faded.  
  
"What is it Ali?"  
  
He looked concerned.  
  
"Jodie got sick. So we have to leave early.."  
  
Matt's jaw dropped his eyes widening.  
  
"WHAT?! No. Alicia, you can't leave! Things between us were just working out.!"  
  
Matt exclaimed in protest, he looked so pitiful. Alicia nodded, sniffling a bit.  
  
"I know. I don't want to leave."  
  
"And I don't want you to leave either."  
  
She sighed, rubbing her eyes, they were already beginning to redden, and become puffy as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. Matt sighed, and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her also.  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Some time this morning. That was all dad told me."  
  
"It's not fair Alicia.."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
Alicia and Matt stayed in each other's warm embrace for a few moments, before Donald Spinnet appeared behind them.  
  
"Alicia. Time to leave."  
  
Alicia pulled away from Matt, wiping her eyes again.  
  
"I'll see you. some time in the future.?"  
  
She smiled weakly, and Matt smiled down at her, then leaned down and kissed her, it was a soft kiss, gently and passionate. Alicia closed her eyes and Matt reached a hand up, stroking the side of her face.  
  
"Alright alright BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!"  
  
Donald intervened between them.  
  
"Goodbye Alicia Spinnet."  
  
Matt took her hand in his, and kissed her hand softly.  
  
"Goodbye Matthew Barrett.. I won't forget you.."  
  
"And neither will I forget you."  
  
Alicia leaned in, and pecked him lightly on the lips, before hugging him again. She went to her 'parents' waving goodbye to Matthew as she did.  
  
The group left the hotel, and to an alley way, a portkey, an old piano key, they all held on and a sudden 'whoosh' hit them, lifting them up into the air and plopping them back down in another alley in their town.  
  
They all took a taxicab home, stepping out of the small yellow car; Alicia stretched and grabbed her bag, walking inside after the others. She went up into her bedroom, dumped her stuff on the floor, and walked over to her bed. She stood her back to it, then fell back, landing on the soft mattress and staring up at the pink everywhere.  
  
"Home again home again."  
  
Alicia murmured to herself, closing her eyes.  
  
"Welcome home Miss. Spinnet.."  
  
Came that wispy voice again. Alicia sat up, and opened her eyes, looking around.. No one was there.  
  
THE END.  
  
Or is it?  
  
((A/N: Wow. I'm done.. Cool! Now I can write the other fics I've had in my mind for the past 4 months in which I haven't updated! Wow! Including: 2 Ginny/Draco fics, 1 Past fic, one Madeup/Snape fic, and a few others my twisted mind has come up with. Nyah! Thankyou for taking the time to actually read this! *bows*)) 


End file.
